


Love by spell mispelled

by kitsunehanyou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunehanyou/pseuds/kitsunehanyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is injured and is send to feudal Japan by a mispelled spell. There he is attacked by a demon and Sesshomaru has to save him. In order to do so though, he takes him as his mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love by spell mispelled

"Reverse in tempure!" Bellatrix shouted. Harry turned to look at the spell and widened his eyes as the spell hit him. The two sides of the war watched with wide eyes as the spell hit the boy who lived who then disappeared in front of their eyes.

Harry himself felt something suck him in and throw him through time and countries to feudal Japan. He hit the ground softly as he appeared but that didn't matter as the wound he had before opened again. Blood seeped from the cut and called to him dangerous things; demons more specifically.

Harry could only watch in horror as the demon approached him, unable to move or use his magic due to his injury. He closed his eyes in preparation to die, only to open them wide again as blood hit his cheek. There, behind the demon that attacked him which was now dead, stood a man clad in a kimono with silver hair and a half moon on his forehead. "Beautiful" was all Harry could whisper before losing consciousness. The demon's blood was poisonous and it started killing him as soon as it touched him. His human defences weren't enough to protect him from the poison. The last thought he had before he succumbed to unconsciousness was 'at least I didn't become demon food'.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in thought as he contemplated the human in front of him. It would be a pity if he died after he went to all the trouble to save him. Besides, Rin would like a mother and he did need to have heirs. Finally making his decision, Sesshomaru took the limp form in his arms and bit him at the hollow of his neck, injecting his poison in the human's bloodstream and drinking a bit of blood at the same time before cutting his hand a bit and forcing Harry to drink.

Almost as soon as the blood exchangewas made, Harry started convulsing and a black ink like substance started leaving his body with a scream. It was Voldemort's soul fragment that couldn't stand the combination of both poisons and the transformation into a demon. For the first time in fifteen years, Harry was free. Sesshomaru took Harry in his arms and leaped onto his mount, silently ordering it to start the way back to the castle.

Harry opened his eyes slowly only to see clouds. What surprised him however was that someone was holding him. Turning his head, he saw the one who saved him. Noticing he was awake, Sesshomaru said: "Finally you've regained your consciousness. I had to make you my mate to save you." Sesshomaru stated, startling Harry. He knew what mate meant and that when you've become someone's mate you can't undo it. Silently, Harry accepted this situation as he couldn't do something else.

"What do you expect from me?" Harry croacked out, his throat sore from the poisons. "To take care of my adopted daughter and bear my heirs." Harry just nodded in acceptance and closed his eyes again. Unseen by Harry, Sesshomaru smiled at the easy acceptance. It seems at least that he hadn't saved a troublesome human.

The flight lasted for hours and when they arrived, instead of waking Harry up, he took him in his arms and went to his rooms. Once there, he laid him in his bed and ordered for the physician to come as well as the tailor. As soon as they arrived, they got to work without even needing their lord's orders.

It took hours, but finally the physician declared the lord's mate safe while the tailor had taken his measurements and left. Sesshomaru settled next to his mate and called for Rin, who came skipping into the room. "Lord Sesshomaru!" She chirped happily and peered curiously at the unconcsious form of her new 'mother'. "This is your mother Rin. Call him mama." Rin nodded and stared at Harry, as if he would wake up that way.

And it seems that this worked, as Harry opened his eyes and turned to look at her. "Mama!" She said and threw herself on him before he could lift himself in a siting position. Harry winced a bit as the tackle agravated his old wound but he smiled at her gently. "Hello little one. I am your new mother, Haru." he said, automatically correcting his name to match the place he resides in now. "Rin is Rin!" Rin chirped cheerfully and Harry, now Haru smiled at her.. "Lord Sesshomaru, Rin wants to go outside with mama!" Rin said to Haru's saviour, but Sesshomaru had noticed Haru's wince and shook his head.

"Not today Rin. Mama was hurt badly before I brought him here, he must rest before he goes outside. Maybe tomorrow, ok?" Rin nodded and left happily the room, telling her mama to become well soon.

However, when the next day came, Haru wasn't well enough to walk outside and had to be carried outside by his mate, who watched as Rin and him made flower necklaces and crowns. Noticing Haru wince as he changed position his legs, Sesshomaru frowned. He would have to call the physician again, something was obviously wrong with his mate's legs.

Taking Rin on his back and Haru in his arms he went back inside and told a servant to call the doctor in his rooms. As soon as Haru was laid on the bed (Sesshomaru had ignored all his protests for being treated this way) the doctor arrived. Sesshomaru told him what the problem seemed to be and with a frown, the doctor, a fox demon named Kira, startred inspecting the patient.

"I am sorry to say this my lord, but your mate has lost function of his limbs for now. Being made your mate while he was dying destroyed some nerves on his legs that are being healed right now. He will be unable to walk for two more months. If he even tries, he will be in imense pain and increase the time his legs need to be healed."

When Sesshomaru heard that, he ordered two guards to always be with his mate, one to protect him and the other to protect Rin who refused to be separated from her mother. This seemed wise, as a month later, Sesshomaru's idiotic brother threw a demon he was fighting their way and if it hadn't been for the guards, it would have hit Haru. Sensing his mate's distress, Sesshomaru flew to him in speeds unseen before, only to see his 'brother' sneering at Haru for needing protection.

Snarling at his brother's attitude, he said as he landed in front of his mate. "Do not involve yourself in matters you do not know everything about." With that, he turned to Haru and his eyes softened. "Are you okay Haru?" Sesshomaru asked and Haru nodded. Inuyasha it seems however didn't get the message Sesshomaru subtly gave him. "Why do you care for this weakling? I'd have thought you'd have gotten rid of any weak link in your castle." Enraged, Sesshomaru turned and punched his brother before taking Rin from the guard and onto his back and lifted Haru from the guard's arms, ordering them back. Just before he leaped into the air again, Rin said to Inuyasha. "Mama is suffering from an injury baka, that's why he couldn't protect himself. He isn't as weak as you." Inuyasha gaped at Rin's words and Sesshomaru laughed at his daughter's words.


End file.
